


Kleine Kratzer

by KannibaLilly (CannibaLilly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just a litte bit of blood, minor hurt/comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/KannibaLilly
Summary: Suga wird während des Trainings verletzt und Daichi hilft wie jeder gute Teamkapitän das tun würde.





	Kleine Kratzer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Scratches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478232) by [CannibaLilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly). 



> Besonderer Dank gilt Maaiika für das Korrekturlesen dieses OS :*
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika

„Vorsicht, der kommt hoch!“, rief Suga. Er hatte den Ball nicht perfekt getroffen. An der Art wie er ihm wegrutschte spürte er, dass der Ball höher gehen würde als Asahi es normalerweise brauchte.

Asahi trat die Herausforderung dennoch an und sprang. Er klappte die Beine unter sich ein, überstreckte sein Kreuz und schlug dann zu. Der Ball hätte sicherlich selbst der Iron Wall von Date Tech Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber Asahi war nicht der einzige, der das Meiste aus den extra Trainingseinheiten der Drittklässler holte. Daichi warf sich nach vorne und schaffte es tatsächlich nicht nur den Ball zu erwischen, sondern ihn auch noch wieder zurück auf Sugas und Asahis Seite zu befördern.

„Hab ich!“, rief Suga. Leider rief Asahi dasselbe und beide Jungen konnten nicht mehr abbremsen. Sie waren zum Glück nicht besonders schnell gewesen und obwohl der Zusammenprall Schmerzensschreie von beiden forderte, fiel immerhin nur Suga um. Er knallte auf den Boden, schaffte es aber sich mit den Unterarmen abzufangen. Auf den Boden fallen war etwas, das man zwangsläufig im Volleyball perfektionierte.

„Oh Gott, Suga, entschuldige!“ Asahi kniete sich neben Suga und besah sich den Setter mit großen, besorgten Augen.

„Nichts passiert. Guter Treffer, Daichi.“ Suga rang sich ein Grinsen ab.

„Ihr müsst euch besser absprechen!“, tadelte der Kapitän und Asahi nickte eifrig, weitere Entschuldigungen auf den Lippen. Suga konnte nur grinsen. Er konnte problemlos Daichis Befehlston durchschauen und die Sorge, die da hinter lag, erkennen.

Asahi half Suga auf die Beine. Suga stand gerade wieder aufrecht, da fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen linken Unterschenkel. Da, wo Asahi in ihn hineingerannt war. Suga keuchte und versuchte hinter sich zu blicken, konnte die verletzte Stelle aber nicht erkennen.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Asahi. Er klang schon wieder viel zu besorgt für Sugas Geschmack und so gab Suga auf, sich die Stelle ansehen zu wollen. Probeweise trat er mit dem Bein auf. Der erste Schritt tat noch etwas weh, der zweite kaum noch und schon beim dritten war alles vergessen, was er auch seinen beiden Mitspielern versicherte. Es würde schon nicht so wild sein.

Nach ein paar Sprüngen zum Beweis ließen sich Daichi und Ashai darauf ein, das Training fortzuführen. Asahi warf Suga den Ball zu, dieser beförderte ihn an die perfekte Stelle am Netz und Asahi schmetterte. Daichi erreichte ihn knapp, dieses Mal flog der Ball aber ins Aus. Suga grinste Asahi an, sie wurden langsam richtig gefährlich zusammen. Nicht so wie Hinata und Kageyama, aber dennoch ein ernstzunehmendes Duo.

Als Suga sich wieder umdrehte, sah er wie Daichi sich aufrappelte. Die Augen des Kapitäns huschten an Suga vorbei und zu Asahi. Dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf, aber Suga war es trotzdem nicht entgangen.

Abrupt drehte er sich zu Asahi um, der etwas zu konzentriert darauf war, Sugas Blick auszuweichen. Bevor er jedoch nachfragen konnte, passte Asahi ihm den Ball schon wieder zu und da ab diesem Moment nichts Komisches mehr passierte, tat Suga das Kopfschütteln als bedeutungslos ab.

Sie hatten vielleicht noch zwei Minuten Trainingszeit, dann steckte Herr Takeda seinen Kopf zur Tür herein und informierte sie, dass sie die Halle für heute räumen mussten. Er reagierte sichtlich überrascht, als die Drittklässler stöhnten und um noch wenigstens fünf Minuten bettelten. Suga konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, so ein Verhalten legten normalerweise nur die Erstklässler oder vielleicht noch die Zweitklässler an den Tag, aber die Drittklässler? Die vernünftigen, ruhigen Drittklässler? Niemals.

Suga konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen, als Herr Takeda sie antrieb aufzuräumen. Das Extratraining diente nicht nur dazu, ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, sondern hatte ihnen auch wieder etwas der eigenen Begeisterung am Spielen zurückgegeben, die sonst manchmal auf der Strecke blieb, um den jüngeren Teammitgliedern ein Vorbild zu sein. Trotzdem, gegen Herrn Takedas Machtwort konnten auch sie nichts ausrichten. Während Asahi sich daran machte, die Bälle einzusammeln, tippte Daichi Suga auf die Schulter.

„Kann ich dich für einen Moment sprechen?“ Daichi deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Gerätekammer. Verwirrt nickte Suga und folgte dem Kapitän. Was konnte es sein, das er nicht vor ihrem Ace sagen wollte? Ging es um Asahis Geburtstag? Nein, der war gerade erst gewesen. Vielleicht waren es schlechte Neuigkeiten, denn damit konnte Asahi nicht gut umgehen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Suga, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren. Sie standen in der Gerätekammer zwischen den Turngeräten und den Kästen fast im Halbdunklen.

Daichi antwortete nicht, stattdessen ging er mit eindringlichem Blick direkt auf Suga zu. Der Co-Kapitän fühlte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. Was tat Daichi da? Wie viel näher wollte er ihm noch kommen? Noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter und ihre Nasen würden sich praktisch berühren

„Nicht bewegen“, instruierte Daichi leise aber eindringlich und Suga wäre fast ein kleines Geräusch entwichen. Sein Gesicht wurde immer wärmer. Wenn Daichi etwas davon gemerkt hatte, ignorierte er es.

Statt sich zu erklären ging er vor Suga plötzlich auf die Knie. Dieses Mal konnte Suga das „Dai, was-?“ nicht zurückhalten. Bevor Sugas Gehirn allerdings einen glaubwürdigen Grund für Daichis Verhalten gefunden hatte, schob der Kapitän seine Hand in die Tasche seiner Sporthose und zog ein sauberes Taschentuch hervor, welches er Suga von hinten gegen den Unterschenkel drückte.

Suga sog hörbar die Luft ein, aber nicht wegen der plötzlichen Berührung, sondern wegen dem Stechen das sein Bein durchfuhr. Und das obwohl Daichi nur wenig Druck ausübte.

„Was machst du da?“, wiederholte Suga. Dieses Mal seufzte Daichi erleichtert und antwortete: „Krieg jetzt keine Panik, aber als Asahi vorhin in dich rein gerannt ist, hat er dein Bein wohl etwas härter erwischt.“

Suga starrte Daichi an. Sein Verstand schaffte es noch immer nicht ganz Daichis Aussage mit der Tatsache, dass der Kapitän vor Suga kniete, in Verbindung zu bringen, bis Daichi meinte: „Es blutet auch nicht schlimm.“

Sugas Magen entspannte sich erst vor Erleichterung, dass Daichis Verhalten also doch einen rationalen Grund hatte, zog sich fast sofort aber wieder zusammen. „Ich blute?!“

„Keine Panik, hab ich gesagt!“, fuhr Daichi ihn wieder in diesem rauen, besorgten Ton an. „Ich hab Asahi extra davon abgehalten, dass er es dir sagt, weil du immer gleich umkippst wenn du Blut siehst.“

„Du hättest mich blutend spielen lassen?!“, schnappte Suga, seine Stimme zitteriger als er wollte.

„Es blutet nur ein _bisschen_. Es hätte wieder aufgehört, bis das Training zu ende ist, wenn Takeda-sensei nicht so früh gekommen wäre. Als er kam, musste ich mir was einfallen lassen. Spätestens beim Umziehen hättest du es gemerkt und wärst ausgeflippt. Hey, atme gefälligst weiter!“

Suga hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, aber jetzt atmete er betont durch den Mund aus. Er fühlte wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper raste, aber er hielt dagegen. Alles gut, es war nur ein kleiner Kratzer, außerdem… Daichi war ja da, für den Fall dass er umkippte.

„Ich schau mal kurz, ob es aufgehört hat“, ließ Daichi ihn wissen, blickte ihn aber erwartungsvoll an, bevor er das Taschentuch wegnahm. Suga verstand den Wink und schaute weg. Daichi brummte.

„Mach nicht dieses Geräusch! Ist es schlimmer als gedacht?! Oh Gott, ich muss genäht werden!“

„Reg dich ab, du Blödmann. Du brauchst allerhöchstens ein Pflaster.“

Suga nickte, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. Schließlich schniefte er: „Normalerweise nennst du mich nie Blödmann.“

„Ich nenne jeden Blödmann“, erwiderte Daichi abwesend. Er überlegte wohl gerade, ob er Suga alleine lassen konnte, um ein Pflaster holen zu gehen oder ob er Asahi bitten sollte zu gehen.

„Jeden außer mich“, protestierte Suga.

„Tja, weil du dich einfach nicht so oft wie ein Blödmann verhältst. Aber jetzt gerade schon. Und das wegen so einem winzigen Kratzer.“

„Ein _winziger Kratzer_ , der nicht aufhört zu bluten“, korrigierte Suga, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er sich ruhiger fühlte. Wenn die Verletzung wirklich ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Daichi mehr Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Es war vielleicht wirklich nur halb so wild.

„Denkst du ich kann dich kurz alleine lassen, um den Verbandskasten zu holen?“, wollte Daichi wissen.

„Denke schon.“

„Ok, dann drück hier drauf, bis ich zurück bin. Dauert nur ne Sekunde.“ Suga kniete sich zu Daichi hinunter, ohne dass dieser sein Bein losließ. Er bewegte seine Hand in Richtung der Wunde, stockte aber. Daichi nahm Sugas Hand und führte sie mit seiner freien Hand zu dem Taschentuch. Suga verzog den Mund, drückte aber dagegen. Für einen Moment hielten sie es zusammen fest, dann zog Daichi seine Hand unter Sugas weg. Gerade als Suga aufschauen wollte, presste Daichi seine Lippen gegen seine Wange. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, dann war die Berührung wieder weg, aber von der Stelle schien sich eine Hitze durch Sugas ganzen Kopf auszubreiten.

Mit rotem Gesicht starrte er Daichi an, der ihn angrinste. „Das hast du doch erwartet, als ich dich hier rein gebeten habe, oder? Schön weiter drauf drücken.“

Daichi joggte aus der Abstellkammer in Richtung der Umkleiden, wo sie die Verbandskästen aufbewahrten und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Suga zurück, der immerhin vergessen hatte, dass er gegenwärtig blutete.


End file.
